


Different Strokes For Different Folks

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Crying, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Interchangeable Genitalia, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is poly, and in three different relationships: one with Hank Anderson, who is beginning to get a handle on his grief, one with Gavin Reed, who is slowly letting down the shields around his heart, and one with RK900 'Nines', who is happy to stimulate Connor's sensors while counseling him on his relationships with his human lovers. Each lover brings out a different aspect in Connor, and though them, he is learning to navigate the rocky seas of interacting with other people as a deviant android.





	Different Strokes For Different Folks

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fic where Connor changed out his genitalia depending on his lover and also had to deal with a lot of different relationships. After some thought, this fic was born. I hope you like it!

"Connor," Hank gasped, pressing his cock into Connor's pussy. Connor lay back on the bed and smiled as Hank built a relentless pace, hitting his pleasure sensors again and again. He wrapped his fingers in Hank's hair and pulled him into a soft kiss, marveling at how tender Hank could be even when he was stretching Connor's hole to its limits. Hank pulled away to breathe and Connor clawed at the sheets, delighting in the sensation of being filled to capacity with Hank's huge dick as the older man grunted and groaned his way to orgasm. Hank kissed his neck, sucking hard enough to make Connor's skin retract beneath his lips.

"Hank!" Connor cried out. He was close, the wet sounds of Hank fucking into his sloppy vagina only edging him nearer to orgasm.

Hank kissed his ear and stopped momentarily to whisper "I'm gonna cum in you, Connor". His husky voice sounded like a veiled threat, only arousing Connor more. Hank reached between them and brushed his thumb over Connor's clit, the rough skin against his sensors undoing Connor. He came, his pussy clamping down on Hank's dick until Hank orgasmed with a strangled cry. Hank fucked his seed inside Connor with one final thrust before pulling out. A rush of semen dribbled out of Connor's hole, and Hank lifted Connor's leg, admiring his handiwork with a satisfied smile.

"You look so good like that, Connor. So pretty, your hole filled with my cum." Hank kissed the inside of Connor's thighs and Connor gasped at the tender butterfly kisses Hank always planted on his body. Hank paused for a moment, regarding Connor with blue eyes filled with love and admiration, and Connor knew he always had a place here, loved and wanted in Hank Anderson's arms.

Exclusivity wasn't in his programming, however. He'd never felt the urge to settle down and become domestic, even if he had three regular partners he was seeing. Tonight was Hank's night, and the combination of cuddling and sex left him feeling sated. Slowly, he was watching Hank come back to life, and it mattered to him that he'd been a part of that.

But Hank was a man who needed his space, also. A man with issues that wouldn't simply disappear, and not one who could simply adjust to an android moving in and doing his dishes. Connor had been more than relieved to discover Hank had no desire to become exclusive, though as far as he knew, Hank wasn't seeking other partners.

Connor's LED circled yellow and his eyelids fluttered, signaling an incoming call. Connor paused for a moment, wondering if he should answer while he was still in bed with Hank.

"Is that Gavin?" Hank asked. "Aren't you gonna answer?"

"I'm not scheduled to spend time with Gavin until tomorrow. This is our night," Connor explained.

"It's okay," Hank said, patting Connor's head as he got out of bed. "I gotta pee. Take your call." He smiled softly as he padded across the room to the door, and Connor answered the transmission to hear crying on the other end.

"Gavin?" Connor asked, his LED circling red. Gavin was clearly in some kind of distress, his words inaudible through breathless sobs.

"Take a deep breath, Gavin. It's going to be all right, but I need you to calm down so you can explain what happened."

"My cat… Jester… he's dead," Gavin managed. "I know it's stupid, but that cat… he meant so fuckin' much to me." Gavin sniffed on the other end of the line. "I know you're spendin' the night with Hank, but…"

"Let me talk to Hank," Connor explained. "I'll attempt to come over later this evening. I don't want to leave you in such a distressed state."

"T-thanks," Gavin sputtered. "I gotta go." He hung up, and Connor's eyes strayed to Hank, standing in the doorway. Resignation stood out in his blue eyes, but he nodded sagely. He shook his head to cut Connor off as he opened his mouth to utter an apology. 

"It's fine," Hank said. "I know how Gavin gets when he's upset about somethin'. He'll be impossible to work with if you don't go over there." Connor felt the edge of the bed shift as Hank sat down on it. "You're a good boy, takin' care of everyone."

"I like to help, Hank. Since the revolution, a lot of androids have been angry at humans. I understand that, but I don't share their animosity. I want everyone to be happy."

"I love you, Connor." Hank planted a soft kiss on Connor's lips, and Connor was happy to draw it out, knowing Hank was making a huge sacrifice for his sake. He entwined his fingers with Hank's, always glad to bask in the sunshine of his love.

Connor drew away. "I love you too, Hank." He did. He had too much love, and it blossomed all around him, like flowers in a garden. It had taken some time for others to warm up to him, but his kindnesses, even to those who'd hurt him in the past, seemed to be paying dividends now.

"Go on," Hank said. He slapped Connor's ass as he stood up, chuckling to himself. Connor smiled as he dressed, admiring Hank as he lay back in bed. Soft grey hair covered his chubby body, and Connor had to suppress the impulse to return to bed and kiss his way up Hank's stomach, Hank's body hair tickling every sensor on his face…

He saved and filed the preconstruction away for later as he straightened his tie and grabbed his bag. There would be other days with Hank where he could explore those ideas, but right now, Gavin needed him. Beneath the salty exterior that Gavin had initially presented to him was a lost man just trying to prove to everyone that he could be enough, and sometimes, in the dark hours, Gavin struggled to believe it himself.

Especially now he'd lost a cat. Connor knew Gavin's cats were the only family he had.

He closed the door to Hank's bathroom and changed out his genitalia, washing out his vagina in the sink and attaching his phallus. He wasn't sure if comfort sex would be on the agenda, but Gavin often wanted to be distracted from his problems, and he loved Connor to fuck one of his holes while playing with his dick.

Connor zipped up and left the bathroom, petting Sumo on his way out. He sat on the step, waiting for his taxi to arrive. He missed Hank already, and would endeavor to make up for the lost night by spending some time with him later in the week. Perhaps Nines would be willing to reschedule—the android was at capacity with a backlog of android crimes cases at the DPD, after all, but Connor needed those encounters with Nines. Their indulgence in wireplay with no genitalia on Connor at all was gratifying in a different sense to the sexual and emotional bonds he shared with Hank and Gavin, and Nines often helped him resolve glitches and other problems that had arisen since deviancy.

Some humans would probably consider Connor's dilemma to be a good one to have, but there were times when he felt overwhelmed and simply wanted to stand in a corner and run a diagnostic for three days straight. Or lure all his lovers into a room and be shared until he was a blissed-out, cum-filled wreck who didn't have to think of anything for a while.

He ruminated on this fantasy until he reached Gavin's apartment. As much as he enjoyed the preconstruction, he knew the reality would be much different.

But androids could dream, even if they didn't sleep.

Gavin answered the door, his eyes puffy and swollen from crying. It had taken months for Connor to get Gavin to open up like this, to drop the tough guy facade and finally let Connor in, but his perseverance had paid off and Gavin had become a lot less confrontational with everyone at the station. His work performance had improved and he was getting close to a promotion.

Every now and then he had a setback, though, and this was one of those nights. Connor entered the apartment and Gavin closed the door, wandering over to a ratty armchair and slumping down into it. All the lights were off, and Connor turned on a lamp wirelessly.

"Tell me what happened," Connor said softly.

"She wasn't drinking, and the vet said she had renal failure. I had to put her to sleep." Gavin buried his head in his hands, and Connor noticed his service weapon was sitting on the coffee table, loaded. A scan revealed that Gavin's fingerprints on the grip were less than an hour old.

"I'm sorry, Gavin." Connor walked over to the coffee table and ejected the clip, softly placing the gun back down on the table. "You shouldn't keep your weapon loaded."

"It wasn't fuckin' loaded by accident, okay? Yeah, I guess you wouldn't understand, would you? Androids don't keep pets," Gavin snapped, wiping his nose. "You don't know what it's like to lose a family member."

"That's not fair," Connor countered. "I came over to help."

"I know, I know." Gavin deflated. "If you wanna help, just help me forget, okay? I don't wanna think about this right now." Gavin stood up and stalked into the kitchen. Connor followed, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist as he stood at the sink, staring out of the window. The moon illuminated his features and Connor leaned in to kiss his cheek, marveling at the way his sharp stubble activated his sensors like a thousand tiny knives.

"Connor…" The bitterness was gone from Gavin's voice, and he gasped as Connor slipped his hands under his shirt to caress his stomach. In contrast to Hank's soft belly, Gavin was toned from frequent visits to the gym, his body hard and unyielding beneath Connor's fingers. Connor moved his hands up, tracing the scars on Gavin's chest. Gavin was proud of his scars, as he had every right to be. He'd earned every one fighting something, from criminals with knives to the bitter internal struggle of gender dysphoria.

"You're strong," Connor whispered into Gavin's ear. "You've survived so much. You'll get through this, too." He slid his hands down into Gavin's sweatpants, lifting the waistband of his underwear and trapping Gavin's dick between his index and middle fingers. Gavin gasped in his arms, pressing his ass back against Connor's clothed, erect cock as Connor let his dick slip from between his fingers and moved down to Gavin's wet hole. He pressed a finger inside, Gavin writhing in his arms as he withdrew to spread Gavin's slick fluid onto his dick.

"Please, Connor," Gavin begged, his voice hoarse and throaty. "I need you." Connor continued his ministrations, pretending not to hear Gavin's plea, though his cock was leaking. It wouldn't do to let Gavin come too soon. The man needed to forget his pain, and edging him until he was a pleading, crying mess always helped with that. He reached down to touch himself, but Connor moved his hand aside gently, but firmly.

"I can leave if you would prefer," Connor threatened, knowing Gavin needed him to be in control right now. Gavin responded with a whimper, and Connor brushed his dick with the lightest of touches. Gavin ground against the counter, tears welling in his eyes, and Connor knew he wasn't going to last. Connor pulled Gavin's jeans down to his knees and unbuckled his own belt, letting his jeans fall down to his ankles and brushing his cock against the cleft of Gavin's ass. They'd need lube for that, though, and Gavin was already too desperate. Gavin removed his jeans and underwear before clearing a space on the kitchen counter. He leapt up onto it, laying back and spreading his legs to expose his wet, juicy pussy.

Connor slid a finger inside him and Gavin hissed as he quickly added another, fucking Gavin's hole slowly with his fingers until Gavin was arching his back. Connor purposefully ignored Gavin's dick, pressing his lips together in a thin line as Gavin whimpered, his hands busy supporting his body on the counter. Gavin was sopping wet, his dick red and angry from all the blood rushing to it, and Connor could tell from his wide eyes that he was more than ready to get fucked.

"What do you want, Gavin?" Connor asked.

"You know what I want," Gavin spat through clenched teeth.

"Say it."

"I want you to fuck me, Connor. Stuff me full of that fuckin' android cock before I lose my mind."

Connor angled himself at Gavin's hole and took his time, coating himself in Gavin's juices as he rubbed the head of his cock against Gavin's dick. Gavin's knuckles turned white as he clawed at the counter, uttering an assortment of curses under his breath that Connor's advanced hearing had no trouble picking up.

Connor stopped teasing and pressed inside Gavin, an involuntary sound between a sigh and a moan escaping his lips as his cock was surrounded by tight heat. Gavin threw his head back as Connor started to thrust and he gave Gavin's dick some much-needed attention, stroking it between his thumb and forefinger as he fucked into him.

"Connor, ah!" Gavin almost hit his head on the cabinet as he came, his dick twitching between Connor's fingers. He let go and grasped Gavin's hips, speeding up his thrusts as his sensors neared overload. The sensation of Gavin squeezing him with his orgasm was almost too much to take, and it only took a couple more thrusts for Connor to come undone and spill inside Gavin. He pulled out and reached for Gavin, cradling him close as he panted, his breaths ragged and uneven.

"Thanks," Gavin said, once Connor detected his heart rate and respiration had returned to normal. "You always know how to give me what I need."

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Connor asked. "I can remain on standby, if you would find my presence comforting."

"I'm tempted to say 'yes'," Gavin explained, "but I don't know if I'm ready for that, yet."

Connor nodded. The rejection caused a feedback loop that stung a little, but Gavin had taught him the value of patience. He was a stubborn man, and pushing him wouldn't end well.

Connor found himself leaving the apartment after saying goodnight. He could go back to Hank's place, but it was late and he calculated the probability of the Lieutenant being asleep at ninety percent. The last thing he wanted was to disturb Hank, and so he wandered the streets before finally summoning a taxicab to the Detroit Police Department Central Station.

The station was always lit up, since officers were always on duty. Nines would be at work, concerted in his efforts to clear up the backlog of unsolved android crimes single-handedly. Connor often helped him sort through data, even though his processing capabilities weren't as advanced as the later model RK900.

Besides, the night had stirred up a lot of feelings. Nines was good at helping him decompress the tangle of emotions his human partners left him with. That and Nines gave him pleasure in a way only another android could. He waved to Nines as he entered the station, but made a beeline for the bathroom instead, where he changed out his dick attachment for a smooth plate, leaving him with no genitalia to speak of. Nines liked to connect through touch and stimulate Connor's sensors directly. They didn't need human sexual organs for that, and Connor was happy to relinquish the distraction they caused in favor of a higher pleasure.

_"It is good to see you, Connor,"_ Nines piped into his mind as Connor approached him. _"You appear to have enjoyed yourself tonight."_

Connor didn't have to ask how Nines knew he'd been with both of his other boyfriends. Their DNA was probably all over his clothing and body, and Nines always scanned everyone he came into contact with, ever thorough in his investigation. _"I worry Hank wants more than I can give, and I've hit another of Gavin's walls."_

Nines reached out and took Connor's hand as he came close. Connor retracted his skin and connected, letting Nines see everything that had happened. The events rushed over him as he transmitted them, and he processed them a second time as Nines saw them for the first time. The android never judged him, only helped him see things in a different, more logical light.

_"You love Hank. You want to commit to more, but are afraid he'll ask for exclusivity. Why are you afraid, Connor? Is it because deep down, that's what you want?"_ Nines asked.

Connor paused to consider Nines' question. _"A part of me does, but I care about Gavin, and you."_

_"I do not think Lieutenant Anderson considers what we do a 'relationship'."_ Nines pointed out.

_"He may not, but I do. We are intimate, even if it is in a way humans do not understand as explicitly sexual. I would still consider it a violation of any exclusivity agreement."_

Nines chuckled. _"Dating. Humans call it dating."_

_"We're already dating. That's the point. I like the way things are now. I'm not willing to abandon Gavin or you to placate Hank's fear of abandonment."_

_"Then you need to make that clear, while still reassuring the Lieutenant that you have no intention of breaking up with him,"_ Nines explained.

_"And Gavin?"_ Connor asked.

_"Perhaps Gavin does not wish for a more serious relationship. He appears to be largely satisfied with life on his own terms, and does not strike me as someone who wants or needs a serious partner. You relieve his frustrations and support him when he needs a shoulder to cry on, but he seems satisfied with that arrangement. I sense that you are somewhat relieved by your lack of romantic attachment to Gavin, even though you also seem to feel guilty about that fact. You are worried you are not enough for him."_

Connor nodded. _"Yes. That is precisely what I have been unable to clarify. I appreciate your input. What about you, Nines? What do you need?"_

_"I need… This. A connection with another android. A partner to help me with my tasks here. I need to be useful, and I seem to be of service to you."_ Nines' LED circled yellow. _"Your code seems to be free of glitches, Connor. Would you like me to stimulate your sensors?"_

_"Yes, please,"_ Connor replied. He closed his eyes as Nines directly interfaced with his sensors, making his body tingle from head to toe. It was both relaxing and sensual, if not explicitly sexual, and Connor's thirium pump slowed as relaxing sensations washed over him. Nines activated his sensors in waves, making different parts of his body tingle until Connor shivered in ecstasy.

"Nines." Connor didn't realize he'd spoken out loud until Chris gave him a strange glance from his desk across the room. _"I feel much better now. Thank you."_

_"Would you help me sort through these files, Connor? I can do it by myself, but it would be quicker with your assistance."_

_"Gladly, Nines."_ Connor took a seat at the terminal opposite and interfaced with the computer. Soon, he was sorting through a list of names and dates, cross-referencing data with a dozen agencies to narrow down a list of suspects. It was quite relaxing, in its own way, far from the human drama of his other two relationships.

Still, he would have liked Hank's warm arms around him, or to have held Gavin as he cried himself to sleep. There was something to be said for the human touch, for the way his lovers needed him in different ways, drawing on different aspects of his personality in his interactions with them. He allocated a processor to preconstruct potential scenarios with Hank and Gavin for the next time they met.

It wasn't the task CyberLife had designed him for, but he took great satisfaction in knowing he could give these three individuals what they needed when most people could only meet the demands of one person at a time. It made him feel like an advanced prototype, and he hummed as he worked, glad that he was able to succeed at the mission he'd set for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I love comments. Feed that praise kink of mine!


End file.
